


Haltija

by NavajoLovesDestiel



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Anal Sex, Castiel Acts Like Endverse Castiel (Supernatural), Explicit Sexual Content, Fae & Fairies, Fairy Dean Winchester, Haltija, M/M, Recreational Drug Use, Rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-30
Updated: 2020-06-30
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:34:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25000963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NavajoLovesDestiel/pseuds/NavajoLovesDestiel
Summary: Cas meets his haltija, his own, personal Fae. when he is high. Was that real?
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Comments: 20
Kudos: 78
Collections: Fandom For Australia





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [EllenOfOz](https://archiveofourown.org/users/EllenOfOz/gifts).



> Written for the amazing EllenOfOz, for the Fandom For Australia auction.  
> Many thanks to my beta, katelyndeveraux and to my editor, nickelkeep!
> 
> A Haltija is a lesser-known Fae from Finland.They are protectors, and can have a human appearance.

Cas shrugged on his jacket, grabbed the joint off the table, and headed out the door. He shut the door behind him, effectively silencing the noisy party that was going on inside. The music was thumping, and the people were getting louder the drunker and higher they got. Cas just wanted some peace and quiet.

Which is exactly what the surrounding forest offered. Cas looked up at the full moon, brightly illuminating the surrounding trees. He didn’t even think about it, just let his feet guide him to his  _ special place _ . Sometimes it felt like he’d spent more time there than he had in his cabin.

It wasn't all that long before the lake came into view. Cas sat down on the flat rock near the water, fishing his joint and lighter out of his pocket. He sat back, flicking the lighter to flame, then taking a long drag off the joint. He sat back, holding his breath, then let it out in a satisfied sigh. 

The moon was reflected off the still water. Cas smiled as he took another drag off the joint. It was beautiful. A quiet, serene place and he loved it. As much as he loved the partying, the booze, and the press of a naked body against his, sometimes he just needed this.

He took a deep breath. The air smelled of lake water and something green. Cas took another drag then stubbed the joint out in the grass. He leaned back on his elbows to look at the stars. In spite of the full moon, he could see a million of them.

The snap of a branch made his head swivel towards the sound, but he couldn’t see anything. He chuckled at his startled response. He leaned back again to look at the stars. He didn’t see the dark figure moving from tree to tree behind him. He reached for the joint to relight it.

It hit him in the center of his back, knocking him off the rock to fall on his face. All the air was punched out of his lungs. He rolled onto his back, struggling to breathe.

The wolf was huge, all snarling teeth and slobber. He put up an arm in a futile attempt to protect his face. Just as it lunged, a figure appeared out of nowhere to knock the wolf on its side. The wolf yipped, jumping up.

The figure stood his ground, yelling, “Go! Go on, get out of here!”

The wolf turned and ran back into the woods. The figure yelled again, “Gabriel, control your wolf!”

Cas could just make out the man, who turned to look at Cas. Cas got to his feet, taking a step towards the shadowy figure. 

He watched as the man just disappeared, fading into the forest.

“Wait! Come back!” Cas waited, but it was just him, the lake and the trees.

Cas stood up, brushing the dirt and leaves off his ass. 

“What the fuck?” He was speaking to exactly no one. He laughed weakly, thinking he might

need to cut back on the pot. He looked around again, then walked back to the cabin.

As he took off his jacket, Meg walked up to him.

“Back already? When you take off like that, you’re usually gone for hours.”

Cas chuckled. “Well, not this time. I…. ow!”

Meg frowned. “What’s wrong?”

Cas pulled his t-shirt over his head. He tried to look at his back, but couldn’t. Meg walked around to look at his back.

“What the fuck happened to you? You’ve got a big bruise back here.”

She touched the spot, causing Cas to flinch.

“I… I’m not entirely sure.”

The wolf had been real? That was the only explanation. But if the wolf was real, then that would mean so was the mysterious man. The man who just  _ disappeared _ .

Cas shrugged. He wasn’t ready to tell anyone, let alone Meg, what happened.

“Must’ve bumped into something.”

Meg eyed him skeptically, but shook her head and walked away. He walked to the kitchen to get a beer. He stood, leaning against the counter, drinking and thinking. He really didn’t feel much like partying anymore. He pushed off the counter, walked to the stereo, and shut the music off.

“Hey! Turn the music back on!”

That from a guy Cas didn’t even know.

“Party’s over. Time to get the fuck out.” 

People trailed out, some grumbling but most of them just saying good night. Cas shivered a little in the cold air coming through the front door. He was still shirtless. Meg came up behind him, wrapping her arms around his waist.

“You too, Meg. I want to be alone.”

Meg huffed, letting him go. She grabbed her coat, opening the door.

“You’re in a shitty mood.”

Cas smiled. “Guess I am. See ya, Meg.” 

He shut the door in her face. He figured he’d pay dearly for that sometime soon, but he didn’t care. He went to the bedroom, looking over his shoulder at the bruise in the mirror. It was dark, angry-looking. 

He wished he’d gotten a better look at the man, if it even was a man. But it had to be, Cas had heard him, yelling at the wolf and then someone named… Gabriel? Crap, if he wasn’t looking at the bruise, he’d think he’d been hallucinating.

He laid down on the bed, still trying to picture the man as he fell asleep.

The next day, he felt vaguely unsettled, almost irritable. It was really unlike him, and he disliked feeling like it. He went about his day but just couldn’t get the events of last night off his mind.

By dinner time, he had a plan. It was nuts, he knew that, but it was the best he could come up with. He needed to see that man again.

Cas smoked a joint, letting it get good and dark outside. He felt that in the dark was the best way to lure the elusive man out of the shadows. It wasn’t lost on him that the man had only come because Cas was in danger. So? Cas was going to put himself in danger again.

If he was mistaken, he’d die. But it had been a good life, a fun life for the most part, so  _ c’est la vie _ . If he died, he died. He was betting that the man would save him again, and that was really nuts.

There was a chill in the air as he walked to the lake. He went to the same spot, the same flat rock, and took off his coat. He sat on the rock to take off his shoes and socks, dropping them on the ground beside the rock. Then he stood up and pulled off his pants. He stood for a moment, shivering in his t-shirt and briefs, gathering his courage.

He never learned to swim. The one time he’d tried, in his younger life, he’d come so close to drowning he’d landed in the hospital with pneumonia. He never tried again. The experience had been particularly unpleasant, and here he was, repeating it.

He unconsciously took a deep breath and dived into the lake. He didn’t struggle, just relaxed and let himself go limp. He sank beneath the surface.

His lungs began to hurt, to scream for air, practically immediately. He figured it was because of all the smoking. He still didn’t struggle. Finally, his body took over, and he breathed in a huge lungful of water. His chest burned.

He knew he’d made a mistake, but there was no way to rectify that now. He’d die in this lake, with everyone wondering if he’d committed suicide.

Just before he lost consciousness, strong arms wrapped around him, dragging him to the surface. He tried to take a breath but only coughed, water spewing from his mouth.

He found himself on the bank of the lake, coughing up water. Strong hands pressed to his stomach, helping him to expel the water. Finally, he was able to take a deep breath.

He looked up into the greenest eyes he'd ever seen. They were filled with concern, 

A deep voice asked if he was alright.


	2. Chapter 2

The man, if he was a man, helped Cas sit up. He kept his hands on Cas’ biceps, as if he thought Cas would fall back if he didn’t.

The man looked at him, his entire face filled with fear and concern.

“Why did you do that?”

Cas tried to laugh, but a sharp pain in his chest stopped that in a hurry.

“I wanted to meet you.”

The guy was obviously shocked.

“You  _ what _ ? Oh just great, I had to get a crazy one. Fuck me.”

Cas felt a rush of guilt and embarrassment. 

“I’m sorry. I didn’t think it through that well, I guess.”

The guy let go of Cas’ arms, standing up to pace around. 

“ _ Didn’t think it through _ ? You didn’t think it through. That just makes you reckless and nuts. What if I hadn’t been here to save you? I do have other responsibilities, you know, not just saving your crazy ass.”

Cas sat on the ground trying to piece together what the guy was saying. If he had  _ other _ responsibilities, did that mean Cas was one of them? He opened his mouth to ask when he saw the guy’s feet were hovering about six inches above the ground.

“What are you? How are you doing that? Do you have… wings?”

The man stopped and slowly his feet met the ground again. 

“Sorry. I tend to do that when I’m agitated.”

Cas sighed. “I’m sorry. I honestly didn’t mean to be such a problem.”

The man sat down next to Cas. 

“It’s fine, you just scared me. You’ve always been sort of a trial to watch, but you never did anything quite this reckless before.”

Cas chewed on his bottom lip. The guy was looking at Cas’ mouth. 

“So, back to the issue at hand. What are you?”

The guy drug his eyes up from Cas’ mouth to look him in the eye.

“I’m a haltija.”

Cs rolled the word around a little in his mouth. “Hat-e-ja?”

“Halt-ija. Halt.”

Cas repeated it back and was rewarded with a nod and a smile.

“Do you have a name? Like mine is Cas…”

The guy nodded. “Castiel, I know. My name is Dean.”

Cas grinned. “Nice to meet you, Dean.”

He thought of a million questions he wanted to ask Dean but decided to take it down a little, start slow.

“Do you have wings?”

Dean nodded again. “I do. They’re invisible unless I want them to be seen.”

Cas really wanted to see them, but felt like that would be asking too much this early in the conversation.

“Um, so you said you have other responsibilities than me. What did you mean? Why are you responsible for me? And what other things are you responsible for?”

Dean rubbed the back of his neck with one hand.

“Well, you are my primary responsibility. But I also sort of watch over the trees around your cabin. Their haltija got bored and just sort of... wandered off.”

That brought up an entirely new set of questions. Cas sat for a moment, trying to think of what to ask next.

“So, why are you responsible for me? I’m an adult, I can take care of myself.”

Dean started to laugh, making Cas feel mildly offended. Dean laughed until tears were streaming down his face.

“Oh... oh god… that’s rich.”

Cas frowned. “Hey now…”

Dean was still chuckling. “Dude, you are a danger to yourself and others.”

Cas bristled. “I am not! I’ve never harmed myself.”

Dean grinned. “Because I was always there to stop you. You’d be dead if it weren’t for me.”

Cas opened his mouth but shut it again. He thought about what Dean was saying.

“Like when? When did you save my life? Before tonight, I mean.”

Dean looked thoughtful. “Well, just off the top of my head, there are all the times you’ve fallen asleep in bed with a lit cigarette. And there was that time you thought it would be fun to hop on a moving train of boxcars… The times you’ve taken a bunch of drugs that you didn’t know what they were…”

“Okay! Okay, you made your point. I’m a mess, and I’d be dead if it wasn’t for you. I’m sorry you got stuck with me.”

Den frowned. “I didn’t ‘ _ get stuck with you’ _ , I chose you. It’s been interesting. Something new all the time. I hate being bored.”

Cas stared at him. He really looked at Dean. Dean was gorgeous, sandy blond hair, those amazing green eyes, freckles dotting his cheeks. Dean wore an amused expression. Cas wanted to kiss him so badly.

Then Dean jumped up. He looked around, seemingly anywhere but at Cas.

“I’ve, uh, I’ve got to go. You need to put your pants back on, wouldn’t want to catch cold!”

He began to walk backwards towards the trees.

Cas jumped up. “Dean! Wait! Don’t go…”

He watched helplessly while Dean seemed to melt into the trees.

“When can I see you again? Do I have to try and kill myself to see you again?”

There was a whisper, almost seeming as if the trees were answering.

“Don’t be stupid. I’ll be back tomorrow night.”

Cas pulled on his pants, grabbed his shoes and socks, and walked back to his cabin.

Cas was on edge the entire next day. Meg came by before lunch and he wouldn't let her in. The look on her face when she walked away told him he’d pay dearly at some future time. Then Chuck came by in the middle of the afternoon, and Cas shooed him away as well. All he wanted was for it to get dark enough to go and see if Dean showed up.

Cas hadn’t gotten a very good look at Dean’s body, he’d been far too caught up with Dean’s face. He remembered Dean wearing a black t-shirt with a red and black plaid shirt over it like a jacket. He had a vague memory of jeans. He promised himself to take a better look tonight. Well, _ if _ Dean showed up. He hoped Dean was telling the truth when he said he’d be back and wasn’t just trying to get rid of him.

At last, it got dark. Cas grabbed his jacket and set out for the lake. He brought a flashlight with him, not because he needed it, but because he was hoping to get a better look at Dean.

He sat on the rock, waiting. After a bit, he began to worry that Dean really wasn’t going to show. He was determined to sit there all night if it was necessary. He leaned back to look at the stars.

Then… “Hello, Cas.”


	3. Chapter 3

Cas jumped, almost falling off the rock.

“Dean! You startled me.”

Dean looked sheepish in the half-light. “Sorry.”

Cas switched on the flashlight, aiming it in the general direction of Dean.

Dean shielded his eyes.    
“What is that for?”

Cas switched off the light. “I just wanted to be able to see you better.”

Dean looked at the flashlight with suspicion. “Wouldn’t it be easier to just go back to your cabin?”

Cas blinked at him. “I didn’t know you could go inside my cabin.”

Dean laughed. “I’ve been inside your cabin every day, dummy. How else do you think I kept putting out all those cigarettes?”

Cas hadn’t actually considered that. He hopped off the rock and headed to the cabin.

“Well, come on if you’re coming!”

When he approached the cabin, Dean was waiting for him.

“Wha… how did you do that?”

Cas heard a faint rustling, felt a slight breeze against his face.

“Wings, remember?”

Cas could see the amused look on Dean’s face from the glow of the light coming through the front window. He threw open the door and stepped aside with a sweep of his arm.

“After you.”

He followed Dean into the front room. He stood in the middle of the room, smiling a little. Cas took that time to look at Dean, really look at him. All he could think was, ‘ _ Man, Dean is gorgeous.’ _

Dean looked at the coffee table. It held a little shake, two joints, and a line of coke. He shook his head.

“You know, if you’d lay off the drugs, you’d make my life a lot easier. Why do you do them anyway?”

For the first time in so many years, he couldn’t remember, Cas felt embarrassed by the drugs. He sat down heavily on the couch.

“I don’t know for sure… I just get… bored.”

Dean sat down next to him. “Bored? There are a lot of things you can do to fill your time besides getting high.”

Cas looked at him. “Like what?”

“You used to paint. You used to write. I never understood why you stopped.”

Cas could have fallen over. “You… you know that?”

Dean smiled. “Dude, I’ve been with you since you took your first breath out of your mom. I know pretty much everything.”

Cas sat a moment, trying to digest what Dean was saying.

“Sorry you got stuck with such a fucked-up charge.”

Dean looked shocked. “Stuck? I wasn’t stuck with you. I chose you. Haltijas get to choose who they protect.”

Now it was Cas’ turn to be shocked. “You  _ chose _ me? Why in the hell would you do that?”

Dean’s cheeks turned red. It passed through Cas’ mind that he didn’t realize some supernatural beings could blush.

Dean looked away, then back at Cas. “Your soul. It’s… beautiful. I was… attracted to it the second I saw you.”

Now Cas was sure Dean was nuts. “My  _ soul _ ? My soul, if I even have one, is pretty fucked up.”

Dean’s eyes flashed as he shook his head. “No, that’s where you’re wrong. Your soul is amazing. It called to me like a beacon. I… I love it.”

Cas couldn’t think of anything to say. He was running that statement around in his head, trying to make sense of it.  _ Dean loves his soul.  _ Didn’t that kind of mean that Dean loved  _ him _ ? 

As if he could hear Cas’ thoughts, Dean jumped up, clearly uncomfortable.

“I said too much. I have to go.” He melted away right in front of Cas’ eyes. There was the faint sound of wings.

“Don’t go! Dean! Dean?”

Silence was his only answer. He slumped back against the couch.

It had been three days since he’d seen Dean. He went to the rock, waited for a bit then called out to Dean. There was no answer. He sat until sunrise, then went home. He napped but slept fitfully. Meg came by in the afternoon, but he wouldn’t let her in.

“What’s the matter with you? Jesus, I’d think you were PMSing if I didn’t know better.”

“Go away.” He shut the door in her face,

He spent the afternoon getting stoned, more stoned than he’d ever been in his life. He wandered out to sit on the rock as soon as it got dark. He lit a smoke and leaned back to look at the stars.

He waited. He’d forgotten to put on his coat. It was getting cold, but Cas didn’t notice. He was on a mission and that was all that mattered.

The night wore on. No Dean. Cas started to get mad.

“Come back, you son of a bitch! Show yourself!” 

Nothing.

The longer he sat, the more agitated he got. Finally, he’d had enough. He stood up.

“Dean! I’m going to throw myself in the lake again on the count of three if you don’t show your sorry ass right the fuck now!”

He stood, feeling defiant. “ONE!”

Dean was suddenly at his side. “Cas, what are you doing?”

“I’m waiting for you to fucking  _ talk _ to me!”

Dean scuffed one shoe in the dirt. “Cas… I already said too much.”

Cas put his hands on his hips. “Because you said you loved me?”

Dean looked horrified. “Well… yes, because of that.”

Cas huffed. “Haltijas can be dense I’m guessing.”

Dean looked up at him.

“Because I find I have feelings for you, too.”

Those emerald eyes got big. “You do?”

Cas nodded. “I mean, I haven’t known you as long as you’ve apparently known me, but I’m attracted to you for sure.”

“You are?”

Cas shook his head. “Jesus you can be annoying! Come back to the cabin and let’s talk, okay? And no disappearing!” Cas held a finger up.

Dean nodded. “Yeah. Okay, Cas.”

This time, Dean walked alongside Cas. When they got to the cabin, Cas led the way inside and sat on the couch, patting the cushion next to him. Dean sat.

Cas took a deep breath. “Okay, tell me about haltijas.”

Dean sat and thought for a few moments. “Well, we are fae.”

Cas nodded to let Dean know he understood.

“We’re part of the Seelie court. We are protectors.”

Cas nodded again. “Like you are of me. Do you choose what you want to be protectors of, or are you just born a certain way?”

“Oh, we get to choose. I always knew I wanted to protect a human, When I saw you, I knew you were the one.”

Cas thought about that.

“So, your parents were haltija?”

Dean shook his head. “Don’t really have parents like humans do. We just sort of… reincarnate.”

“Well, you had to have parents somewhere down the line.”

Dean sighed. “I guess. But I don’t remember it at all.”

That made Cas feel a little sad.

“But, you have friends, right? You yelled at someone named Gabriel the first night we met.”

Dean chuckled. “Well, ‘friend’ is a bit of a stretch. Gabe takes some getting used to.”

Cas suddenly made a decision. He surged towards Dean. 

“Dean, may I kiss you?”


	4. Chapter 4

Dean blinked a few times, then slowly nodded. Cas moved closer, then reached up to take Dean’s face in his hands. Dean startled a little, then sat still. Cas kissed him.

It took mere moments for Dean to get the idea and get on board. Then they were moving their heads, seeking the perfect angle. Cas pushed his tongue against Dean’s lips, so Dean opened his mouth. He moaned when Cas’ tongue ran over his.

They kissed for a while, then Cas pulled away, Dean chasing his lips.

Cas looked Dean up and down.

“So… do you have the… same... Uh,  _ equipment _ as I do?”

Dean looked confused for a minute, then laughed.

“Cas, are you asking me if I have a working penis and testicles?”

Cas bushed. “Well, yeah, I guess I am.”

Dean grinned. “Well, you’ll be happy to know, I’m just the same as you are. I’m bigger, but everything is there and in working order.”

Cas chuckled. “Bigger, huh? And you know this how?”

Dean winked at him. “I’ve been watching you since you were born, remember?”

Cas ducked his head. “Oh yeah, I forgot.”

This time, Dean took Cas’ face in his hands. “Come ’ere, you.”

Less than a half an hour later, they were both shirtless on the couch, with Dean laying on top of Cas. Cas pushed his hips up to rub against Dean. 

“I want to feel you inside me, please, Cas.”

Cas got up, took Dean by the hand, and led him to the bedroom. They were naked in no time, with Dean on his back and Cas settled beside him. Cas continued to kiss Dean, while his hands explored Dean’s body. As Cas sucked on a nipple, his hand wrapped around Dean’s very hard dick.

Cas licked over Dean’s nipple and lifted his head.

“You weren’t kidding when you said you were bigger. I’m definitely gonna need that inside me at some point.”

Dean blushed, making Cas chuckle. 

Cas pushed Dean over on his stomach, then licked down his spine. When he got to Dean’s ass, Cas used his hands to spread the cheeks apart and licked over Dean’s hole. Dean made a sound that was definitely otherworldly.

As Cas ran his tongue around Dean’s hole, he couldn’t decide what he loved more, Dean’s taste, or the sounds he was making. Cas pulled away, grabbing a pillow and pushing it under Dean’s hips. He reached for the bottle of lube and a condom.

Dean watched him, then he grabbed the condom.

“Cas, I’m fae. You can’t hurt me or give me anything.”

Cas grinned. He opened the bottle and poured some lube in his hand, using it to slick up his cock. He stretched over Dean’s back, reaching down to grab his cock. 

“I’ll be gentle.”

Then he pushed in. Dean was tight, and hotter inside than Cas had ever felt before. He slowly slid in, taking his time so he didn’t hurt Dean. Dean was moaning and pushing back against him. He turned his head to kiss Cas, messy and wet.

When Cas was in as far as he could get, he held still so that Dean could adjust. Dean nodded that he was ready. Cas slid out slowly, then snapped his hips back in. They both grunted. 

Being inside Dean was a spiritual experience. Cas had never felt anything like this in his life. He wanted to possess Dean, to be possessed by him. He knew he was lost to anyone else. No one could compare.

He pulled Dean back, his ass up, to reach under him. He grabbed Dean’s cock, beginning to run his hand up and down. Dean moaned Cas’ name. Cas knew he wasn’t going to last, but he wanted Dean to come first. He squeezed his hand tighter around Dean, kissing the back of his neck.

Dean stiffened, yelled Cas’ name, and came. When he did, he tightened up on Cas’ dick so much, Cas couldn’t move for a minute. Cas felt the heat building in his balls, spreading out… He came harder and longer than he believed was possible.

He stopped moving, struggling to breathe. He never wanted it to end. He would live inside Dean if he could. But sadly, his cock softened and slipped out.

He rolled off Dean, watching Dean turn on his side to face him. Dean smiled.

“That was incredible, Cas.”

Cas laughed. “I agree.”

So this is the story of a human and a haltija who found a profound bond that couldn't be broken by time nor space, not by fae nor foe. It was truly a neverending story of love. 


End file.
